Nightmares
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Roxas awakens from a night terror and believes Axel to have died or be close to death. When the redhead enters his room to calm him down, he snaps. Rated M for thematic content including horror and a kiss. Please review, fav, and follow! Thanks for reading!


_This was something I thought up on a whim. Dark at first, but cute and fluffy near the end. I was listening to (Legitimately) the KH 2 Dearly Beloved when I wrote this. I'm sort of ashamed of myself… Please comment, favorite, follow, and review! Thank for sticking with me!_

_Star-Shaped-X, your request… My flash drive CRASHED! Your stuff was on there, and now I must rewrite it! I was going to publish it when I published this one, but then my drive crashed! Sorry, man. Technology's a bitch._

_Rate M for thematic dream sequences and a forehead kiss. Also, mental stuff._

_I don't own KH. Wish I did, though. So much shit I'd put in it… Mwahahahaha!_

**AkuRoku – Nightmares**

Roxas awoke with a jolt, yelling out of his dream. The plain white walls of his room were the one thing that greeted him, and he shivered in his nightmare. The same one… Nothing scared him more than seeing the image of all his friends dead... The world was always showered in crimson, and his hands were always stained with red, no matter how much he wiped the blood away.

The worst sight was the image that had lashed out at the end of the terror for the first time. A disappearing Axel, his face contorted in pain, gripping at his collar and screaming for help and for the blonde to kill him, to put him out of his misery… He'd had a keyblade in his hand, one he didn't recognize, and he was going to stab the redhead, no matter how much his conscious self screamed for the unconscious self to stop.

He felt hot, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he curled into a ball with his blankets wrapped around him. Fear and anger and grief flooded his body. Covering his eyes with his hands, the blonde was nearly hysterical, the only words and sounds he sputtered out from between his racking sobs the redhead's name or whimpers of 'No!'. He had been broken for the last time…

A knock was rapped on his door, making him cry out and nearly jump into the room above. The door opened and, when Roxas lowered his hands to look at the newcomer, his sight was drawn in blood red. The color painted around his room in brilliant crimson splatters, curving around his walls and matching the tone of the person's hair.

The blonde was shocked, the reality of the dream invading the real world, and he jumped into the warm arms of the redhead, his sobs only worse now that he knew that Axel wasn't dead. How was he alive? He blinked and the blood faded away.

"Hey? What's wrong…?" A gentle hand stroked his sweaty hair back and bright green eyes gazed down at the teen. Roxas' tears fell away to the floor, his knuckles near-white as he clutched the man closer.

"You're… You're not dead…!" His words were interrupted by a loud hiccup, and the elder guided the petit blonde back to his bed. The redhead held him gently, like he was a fragile ball of glass about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Then Axel realized it. "You had that nightmare again?" The blonde nodded, pulling away from the man's bare chest. He brushed the teen's remaining tears away with a touch like a feather, his hand lingering a touch longer on his cheek. "What happened this time?"

The blonde shook his head. He wasn't going to say that his mind had thought of killing him.

"It's all right. It's just me and you here." His arms were strong and secure, and the blonde lost his fears for a moment. Axel wouldn't judge him; he would understand that what his mind had created was all false…

The teen sucked in a breath before his fears redeveloped. "Y-You…" Roxas cringed at his next words, his voice cracking as he spoke. "You asked me… to kill you… You were fading away… and you told me to help you by…" He broke into tears again, the redhead holding him close and whispering words to the teen.

"Hush… Roxas, I'm right here… I'm not dead… That was just a nightmare; no one's dead…"

The boy nodded into his chest, calming himself down slowly but steadily. He sniffed and gazed up at his partner, whose calm, warm gaze brought comfort to the blonde.

Roxas' voice was nearly non-existent as he whispered a question. "Can you stay here tonight?" The soft smile that graced the redhead's lips was warm.

"Of course." Axel kissed his forehead and drew up the blankets, covering the blonde's still slightly-shaking form with most of the comforter. He needed it more than he did. The tiny body that was pressed against his was chilled and shivering.

"Thank you…"

As the blonde fell into the realm of slumber, the redhead silently promised in his head that he'd protect the teen, no matter the cost. He never wanted to see him like that ever again.


End file.
